


4th Seat AU

by Seito



Series: Misc AU Posts [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Meta, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, curbstomping, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Being betrayed by Aizen and turned into this Hollow Shinigami freak was not really surprising to Shinji.What was surprising was the sudden appearance of Shinji’s Fourth Seat who came out of nowhere and sliced Aizen’s head off in the middle of his monologue.
Series: Misc AU Posts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066697
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	4th Seat AU

Shinji had always been very proud of his division. They were a good group that he looked after with pride. They weren’t stuck ups nobles like 6th nor thugs like 11th. They hadn’t gone off the moral horizon like 2nd or lost in science like 12th. They were a good well rounded division, if only a little twisted.

Shinji could even argue that despite his backstabbing traitorous ways, even Aizen was a decent good fit. Oh sure Shinji had his doubts, but it wasn’t like he had chosen Aizen to be his lieutenant; Central 46 and Yamamoto just got sick of his lack of one and assigned the first person with the right skill set and abilities and desire to be one.

(Shinji’s first choice from his own division had promptly laughed in his face. He would never admit it, but it had stung.)

The division shifted, slightly. Far too polite and nice for Shinji’s taste. Ichimaru Gin’s acceptance as Third Seat (by Aizen's constant and not so subtle pushing) was both a delight and pain. One one hand, the boy clearly favored Aizen, but his rather unique twisted personality made Shinji grin.

But as Aizen spread his influence further and further and Shinji watched as his division shifted slightly more and more and couldn’t even find definitive proof of what Aizen was doing, it felt like he was being raked over hot coals and unable to stop him.

So being betrayed by Aizen and turned into this Hollow Shinigami freak was not really surprising to Shinji.

What was surprising was the sudden appearance of Shinji’s Fourth Seat who came out of nowhere and sliced Aizen’s head off in the middle of his monologue.

“Ayame-chan?” Shinji asked. Anger was still a muffled howling in his head but the desire to attack and destroy and eat was temporarily muted by his surprise.

“Taichou,” Ayame greeted. She barely blinked as her arm lashed out, striking Tousen just quickly. Gin fell, wrapped up in paper that seemed to bind him tight.

The clearing had gone quiet. Shinji and his fellow captains and the lieutenants frozen in place. Even Urahara and Tessai who had come rushing to their aid, just stood and stared as equally surprised as Shinji.

Another captain or Lieutenant coming? Expected.

Someone like Kaien or Kyōraku coming after Lisa? Expected.

But Shinji’s Fourth Seat was someone no one else here knew on a personal level, except for Shinji himself.

There was nothing special to write home about Ayame. On paper and on view, she was strong enough to earn Fourth Seat. And she certainly had no ambition to seek higher. In fact she had only made it up to Fourth Seat because Shinji promoted her without letting her counteract and then he couldn’t get her to move any higher because she didn’t want to and the higher ups hadn’t seen her potential.

Shinji would have eaten his haori if Ayame didn’t have potential.

“Ayame-san was it?” Urahara asked, recovering first. “What are you doing here?”

She snorted. “Taking out the trash, Urahara-taichou.”

Ayame sighed, looking at Shinji to roll her eyes. “You’ve gotten yourself into a spot of trouble, Taichou.”

“This could have been avoided if you had just accepted my offer for fukutaichou,” Shinji shot back.

Ayame sighed again. “Yes, in hindsight I can see that now,” she said, irritated. “I will rectify this mistake. But don’t come crying to me when I generate you more paperwork.”

* * *

AKA the plunny where Ayame has been undercover in Soul Society for nearly 100 years and would like to *go home*

I don’t have any real plans to write more of this universe because trying to fix the Bleach Universe is… annoying. But here’s how it may have gone down.

  * Ayame got dumped in the Bleach Universe by request of the Spirit King.
  * She cursed long and hard about this. There was a laundry list of items the Spirit King wanted to fix.
  * Personally, if it was such a big deal, salt the earth and destroy everything is the way to go.
  * But she ended up undercover with Shinji constantly pestering her to seek higher positions. Which, rude, Ayame faked her way into being a Shinigami. She really didn’t need any sort of attention or responsibility that the fukutaichou/taichou role would have brought her, even if she had the power levels for it. Technically speaking, she is still human. She’s not aging because she’s from another dimension but that’s no excuse to keep her here for over 100 years. (Ayame: “I’ve got a bone to pick with the Spirit King)
  * Either her next step would be to yeet the Vizards and Urahara into the human world, kick their butts until they fixed their improper balance of spiritual energy. Or she takes them back to Soul Society and then proceeds to kick Central 46’s butt over their downright _stupid_ racists mindset.
  * When he’s finally back in the proper mindset, Shinji will both complain about the amount of paperwork Ayame is generating and looking properly smug because Ayame (much to her irritation) has been acting captain of the 5th division because Shinji was indisposed, Aizen was dead, Gin under investigation and Ayame was the next in command. It means there was no escaping awarding her the position of fukutaichou. Ayame: “I will murder you and no one will convict me of a crime.”
  * If they ended up in the human world, well… despite Aizen being dead, Ichigo still gets born under the same weird circumstances. Ayame ends up as his spiritual tutor and teaches him how to kick butt _early_.
  * Assuming Central 46 got gutsy in the last 100 years, and Rukia still ends up getting arrested and Ichigo still goes “hell no” and decides to break in, well he has plenty of backup. “Impossible! You were a 4th seat!” “Ichigo: “Why do people keep saying that? You’re like the strongest of the Vizards.” Ayame: “I’m not a Vizard and I’m not the strongest. But yes, you have a point. I can easily match Shinji and Shinji, once upon a time was the 4th strongest captain in all of Soul Society.” Ichigo: “So everyone here is weak?” Ayame: “No, I just have impossibly high standards, according to what people tell me.”
  * Assuming we made it to Yhwach, well… hard to read the future of someone who doesn’t belong to this timeline.
  * Ayame is downright thrilled to see him. Ayame: “Oh thank Inari-sama. You fucking finally showed yourself. I just gotta kick your ass and then I can _**go home**_.”



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out! :D


End file.
